SM SUN TIME
by Eniun
Summary: (Continuación-LPU) El destino ha decidido arrancarle la felicidad a Serena, por que el universo piensa con mente propia y se siente amenazado ante el resplandor de la Neo Reina. Una historia basada en el Milenio de Plata, donde en un punto una Estrella Fugaz y un corazón lleno de rencor se convertirá en los únicos que podrán salvar de la devastación a la galaxia y a Serena Tsukino.


Tiempo del Sol.

_La dirección y la velocidad de una onda que se propaga será perturbada…Y con paciencia vendrá seduciéndonos con su caminar, para continuar la jornada temprana, que perfumada en licores caros, nos declarara las finalidades de nuestras deudas…_

**I**

**REFRACCIÓN.**

Parecía que no, pero los días de verano se habían vuelto más insoportables desde hacía diez años atrás, junto a las heladas noches de invierno. Sin embargo eso no era relevante para la reina en aquel finado otoño, la conmoción de ver a su primogénita en albo transformaba cualquier preocupación en detalle menor. El pomposo palacio echaba brillo a kilómetros de distancia y las calles capitalinas de la corona estaban desbordas con flores rosadas, en sí, lo mejor de lo mejor. Los súbditos sólo podían aspirar a ver el enlace matrimonial desde monitores gigantes que se extendían por las avenidas principales, o bien, en sus hogares.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde. La marcha nupcial hacía eco en la galana catedral de Tokio. El solemne rey, de cienes entrecanas, marchaba al altar con su hija del brazo. Al final de la alfombra de seda roja un apacible joven de níveos cabellos y cuerno dorado en la frente esperaba el arribo de su futura esposa. Numerosas lágrimas de felicidad rodaban de las mejillas al lustroso piso de mármol. Y así, con regocijo, el amor demostraba una vez más que triunfaba a pesar de las adversidades. Un ave maría y la lluvia de miles de pétalos blancos descendiendo del cielo concluían el enlace. Entre champagne, bocadillos gravosos, cenas estrafalarias y adornos de oro se celebraba un enfático día que sería recordado en la eternidad.

Mientras el inicio de una nueva comunión se celebraba en el diminuto planeta Tierra… más allá, cercano al centro de nuestro universo un alma vieja y solitaria despertaba de entresueños milenarios. Aquel espíritu clamaba venganza, su melancolía desmedida la había sometido a permanecer dormida, pero su lamento la forzaba a abrir sus ojos cerúleos. Su dormitorio, desde su lamentable tragedia, siempre fue una cápsula de vidrio henchido de líquido amniótico. Su cuerpo, recién arrancado de su prisión, fue sostenido por dos mujeres, que a lo lejos parecían guardianas de aquél frio planeta. La soberana, que observaba ansiosa a unos metros de distancia, dio algunos pasos al frente para vislumbrar el rostro despabilado de la liberada.

- Tu cuerpo tardara en recuperarse. —_musito con desgarbo al oído de la incubada_ — He cumplido con mi promesa y aunque has pagado por la mitad de tus deudas, Selene de la Luna, aún te queda mucho por darme a cambio.

Adormecida y torpe ojeó a la reina, su mirar no reflejaba satisfacción al regresarle su existencia, era un total desencanto a tener que guerrear por su antigua posición. Un largo sendero entre cardos y desprecio, lo más seguro.

Más de cuatro meses había pasado. Había motivos para abrir una botella de buen vino para los regentes del globo terráqueo. Una nueva vida pasaba lista para en un futuro portar la corona de la Luna, Ilusión y la Tierra.

— ¿Tres semanas has dicho? — _saltando múltiples veces preguntó con estridente júbilo la reina a la pantalla, que le permitía comunicarse con su hija. Luego se detuvo en seco. _— ¡Oh por los cielos! Endimión… ¿me veo vieja?

Su marido negó con la cabeza mientras condensaba una risa suave.

— ¡Mamá… nunca cambiarás! En fin, Elliot* y yo hemos decidido que regresaremos a la Tierra un mes antes de que nazca.

— ¡Me alegra! — _exclamó serenamente el rey_— Y Aquí les esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

— Me muero por saber si es niño o niña… quiero comprarle de todo. —_La futura abuela no hacía más que pensar en rosáceos vestidos de encajes y escaroles._ — Tendré que enviarte a Amy para que lo sepamos.

— Me checaré con otro médico aquí. Te conozco, eres capaz de sacarle la información a ella. Además… no hay duda, madre, mi corazón me dice que será una niña tan enérgica como tú… —_sonrió apuntando sus ojos rojizos al cielo, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de sus cabellos._

No hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni fecha que no se llegue.

24 de julio.

Todo el castillo se había convertido en una zona libre de bacterias. Los monarcas de Ilusión se convertirían en padres. Cada preparativo a detalle, premeditado. Un armario barroco de color cerezo con cuantiosos vestidos de suave gama coral, una cuna que descansaba a unos metros del ventanal adornado con cortinas vaporosas que descendían a un refulgente suelo de jaspe a juego con las paredes de tonos pasteles femeniles. Pero nada les prepararía para la sorpresa del destino. Él recién casado no dejaba de dar vueltas en el pasillo, mientras su suegro leía un tomo de medicina alternativa para pasar el tiempo. El reloj marcó las seis con diecisiete minutos, un llanto que distaba de estridente salió de la habitación de parto. La puerta se abrió de par en par, asomándose un par de elegantes coletas que cubrían un rostro pálido.

Un grito ahogado.

— ¡Endimión!... se detuvo… su corazón.

El rey se levantó estrepitosamente dejando caer el libro al suelo. Sus pies habían dejado de verse por la velocidad en que se movieron.

Envueltas en lágrimas, tanto la princesa como la reina de la luna, no daban crédito a la anomalía del recién nacido.

En un planeta distante, entre las neblinas, aún resplandecía la corona que reposaba sobre una ondulada cabellera verdosa. Caminaba suavemente, con una sonrisa digna de cualquier canallada.

— Es hora de partir. Te he abierto camino para tomar ventaja de la situación — _Dijo la mujer._

— Reina Urd… —_mencionó cabizbaja la joven, ocultando su enfado ante tan humillante provecho._

— ¿Te disgustan mis métodos, Selene de la Luna? — _soltó una descarada risilla, dándole la espalda a la chica. _— El destino no es más que un frágil hilo que se mueve a mi antojo y es un privilegio del cual puedo disponer.

—Todos tenemos límites. — _susurró temerosa_.

La gran señora se detuvo.

—Y no te equivocas, Selene de la Luna. Es por eso que dependo de alguien como tú para concretar nuestra voluntad. —_la pregunta sirvió para iniciar el tema que merecía importancia _— Te enviaré a la Tierra, cuando estés ahí te daré el poder de escoger a cuatro guardianas, ni una más, ni una menos. Toma bien tus decisiones. Fuerza, inteligencia, carisma y soporte. Es solo un consejo. —_mentó para la otra con poca confianza a su venidera selección_— Recupera lo que te pertenece por naturaleza, y cuando hayas puesto todo al pie, tráeme aquella cosa que más poder tenga para ti.

— ¿Qué puede haber ahí que supere la magnanimidad de las nueve cabezas que deciden y crean cada cosa del infinito a capricho de la Reina del Universo? —_preguntó entre dientes, jactanciosa._

— Sí que tu espíritu ha cambiado, cuando te conocí temblabas ante cada letra de mis palabras. —_se giró a ella y le tomó el mentón para que le mirase directo a los ojos_— Eras débil, ingenua y obtusa. Ninguna definición encajaba para postularte a futura reina. Ni siquiera esa gran infantil dulzura podría darte la oportunidad. No sé qué pensar. Si eras mejor antes que podía manipularte con sencillez o ahora que portas tanto orgullo y realizas mis deseos por obligación.

— No debería quejarse… usted sacó lo peor de mí. —_apuntó con intranquilidad irguiendo su frente._

Urd la observó fijamente de pies a cabeza por unos segundos, su semblante fue plano. La neblina se disipó mostrando el campo enverdecido que habitaba en medio de un marchito cráter, del cual emergía una plataforma redonda de cristal que flotaba a medio metro del firmamento, podrían caber un aproximado de cien personas. Ahora se distinguía el cabello platino de Selene peinado en dos largas trenzas, su piel blanca que tocaba a la palidez y su delgado cuerpo. Ella subió hasta llegar al centro.

— Estoy acostumbrada a escuchar siempre las mismas quejas y no me preocupa. Todos llegan a mí para cambiar su destino, —_conectó sus platinos iris a los cobalto de Selene_—pero nadie está dispuesto a pagar el precio justo a sus peticiones. Después de hacer realidad cada solicitud me ven como el enemigo. —_desconectando la atención de la morosa, para extraer de su manga un pequeño frasco con un contenido de consistencia aceitosa y verter una gota en un agujero de un centímetro_—Te recomiendo que utilices ese disgusto contra tu verdadero adversario.

El escenario fue circundado por una luz azul fluorescente, la cual comenzó a cerrarse. En aquel silente momento Selene cerró sus ojos para traer a su mente la sensación del último abrazo de su padre acompañado por unas afligidas palabras _**"Hazlo por ella" **_Entonces el aro luminoso llegó a ella para hacerla desaparecer.

Una luz intensa emanó de la habitación de parto. El sabor a éxito se apoderó del perímetro de pared a pared. Todos ahí habían gastado hasta la última gota de su energía, desde cada guardiana hasta las majestades. Y después de haber ganado el duelo contra la muerte los ojos de cada mujer y hombre tornaron a la nueva vida que reposaba dentro del cunero. Un tembleque suspiro emergió de la rubia reina, pero antes de atreverse a pronunciar su conjetura unas palabras fluyeron inconscientes de su hija.

— ¡Rubeus…!

La primera risa, de aquel cuerpo traído a la existencia, sonó inocente. Sus cabellos ondulados y rojizos fulguraban con el primer rayo de sol del amanecer, el cual iluminó una luna creciente dorada acompañada de un pequeño rombo platino encima.

— ¡Es un niño! — _contento exclamó Elliot despejando aquel instante de pánico_—

Cada mujer se miraba la una a la otra intrigadas, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, ese rostro era inconfundible.

— ¡Una segunda oportunidad! —_consoló Endimión con efusivas palabras de amor a cada una al tomar entre sus brazos al nuevo integrante de la dinastía_— Todos tenemos derecho a una.

La imagen de Rubeus siendo devorado por las llamas llenó de un culposo pesar a cada guerrera.

— Dejemos el pasado a donde pertenece. Nosotros seremos quienes cuidaremos su destino. — _la madures de sus aparentes diecinueve años sonó con plena seguridad_ — ¡Él es nuestro hijo!

La pequeña dama alzó sus brazos para cargar a su primogénito. Al asirlo entre sus manos él abrió los ojos por primera vez descubriendo sus iris turquesa. La luminosidad de aquella mirada les tranquilizó.

— Es extraño, pero alguien notó que Plut no está aquí— _frunciendo el ceño y con él bebe en su regazo señaló la princesa algo extrañada_— ¿Alguien sabe de ella?

— Hace ya algunos meses que no la vemos. —_Dijo la guerrera de Neptuno_— Teníamos la idea que sería la primera en llegar.

— Parece que se esconde cada vez que tenemos dudas —_bromeó Uranus_—

— Todas poseemos nuestras razones, quizá no quería ser cuestionada. —_comentó con tono chusco Júpiter_—

En una habitación sin longa, distante de cualquier ser humano, había perdido la noción del tiempo, miraba una y otra vez la pared negra adornada con unas colosales manecillas blancas. Unos pasos serenos reverberaron en aquella inmensa habitación. El corazón de la Sailor del tiempo se aceleró. Las memorias de su primera visita y su permanencia en sus inicios inundaron su mente. Recordó las palabras de la Reina Serenity **"El rey del tiempo y espacio te ha escogido entre cada luz del universo, todo tu Ser le ha impactado. La piedra granate que pende de tu báculo, es su presente, esta te dará el poder de controlar el tiempo pero hay tres restricciones…"** Y sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar detenerse el sonido del zapateo a un paso de ella. Plut cerró los ojos y volcó su cara al suelo.

— ¡Maestro!, estoy aquí para acatar sus órdenes.

Hubo un silencio frio después que el eco se disolviera. Su temor evitó mirase a aquella figura. Una voz barítona timbró con quietud.

— ¡Querida discípula!, después de examinar diversas formas hacia una solución, los nueve reinos emitimos el veredicto…—_aclaró su garganta para ir al punto_— La sentencia de la familia real del planeta que llamas Tierra y sus guardianes ha sido escita.

— Maestro Havardur, permítame ser a mi quien cargue con la responsabilidad. —_suplicó ella con voz trémula_—

— Sabes que el viaje en el tiempo está prohibido para otras existencias. Se te dio el cuidado de las puertas del tiempo, pero ablandaste tu corazón siendo irresponsable. —_tomó la barbilla de la chica con dulzura_— Es de tu entero conocimiento que cada movimiento en el tiempo no aprobado tiene graves consecuencias… —_ sin alterar su tónica levantó la faz morena de la guardiana_— Y sobre todo tú, Sailor Plut, pecar de ingenua al creer que ocultarías eso de mí.

La guardiana del tiempo no logró dirigirle la mirada, por más que el hombre intentara establecer contacto con ella. Su mente divagó de nuevo. **"… pero hay tres restricciones, primero, nadie puede viajar por las puertas del tiempo, segundo, las puertas siempre deben de estar custodiadas, tercero, jamás usarás el poder de la piedra granate para detener el tiempo. Por último, mi amada guardiana, harás un viaje a Dusa, ahí conocerás a tu mentor…"**

— Hice todo lo que estuvo a mí alcance para protegerte… — _fue interrumpido con el grito de súplica de su alumna_—

— ¡No importa mi castigo…! Yo llevaré toda la culp…

— ¡Silencio! —musitó con suavidad— Senshi del sistema solar… También ha sido definida tu segunda condena, tú título de princesa y el de guardiana, tanto del sistema solar como de la puerta del tiempo, serán revocados y hasta que haya otra disposición vivirás en mi palacio bajo mis normas y nuevas responsabilidades, que cumplirás al pie de la letra...

Un sudor frio corrió por la frente cetrina de la mujer, el acento dulce de su antiguo maestro le incomodó, sintió vergüenza ante la condescendencia del viaje por el tiempo para salvar a su reina. Ya no teniendo opción le miró sin pronunciar palabra alguna, su cuello se desplegó para contemplar los apacibles ojos miel del rey.

— ¿Por qué no me detuvo, mi señor? —_lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ansiando conseguir una respuesta_—

— El albedrio de los seres humanos es algo que no podemos discutir, La Alianza Universal cuida de cada ser palpitante en lo extenso del cosmos, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande. Tu princesa ha crecido demasiado y perturba el balance de nuestro plano astral. Tú has brindado el motivo para dar fin al escape de energías. Es por eso que el Sistema Solar ya no es necesario en el universo, y sin rey que cuide el centro energético para demandar su permanencia, dentro de tres años verás su último suspiro.

Los ojos de la sailor del cambio abrieron como redondos platos, su boca fue de piedra, mientras aquel ser creador del futuro y el pasado colocaba los grilletes que le atarían a esas paredes en la eternidad. Un susurro de la boca del soberano se escuchó _"Cada miembro de la alianza acogerá y salvará a un espécimen según su valor necesario para el universo… y tú fuiste el más valioso para mí."_

La solitaria luna, satélite que custodia la Tierra, era pisada por dos cautelosos pies, los que sostenían un cuerpo tembloroso. La nostalgia penetraba en lo más profundo de su mente y reverberaba en su corazón.

— ¡Árida y desierta…! —_Murmuró rabiosa entre dientes recogiendo arena del suelo_— ¿Qué has hecho, Serena? ¿Es así como cuidas la herencia familiar? —_preguntó descontenta gritando a pulmón abierto, su corazón sangraba, cerró sus manos en puño y los llevó juntos a su pecho_— ¡He de poner en pie cada ladrillo y daré resplandor nuevamente al imperio lunar! —_se prometió_—

Cayó de rodillas llorando desconsolada. Entonces un choque de energía, emanando del planeta azul, la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Giró su rostro hacia el zafiro planeta.

La Neo Reina sacudió su cabeza. ¿Quién era esa persona al pie de la cuna sosteniendo al heredero? Miró con extrañeza, de igual manera que los padres, abuelo y cada guerrera en esa habitación, la figura femenina en blanco uniforme de Sailor Scout, no obstante su atuendo rebasaba el parecido al de ellas. Antes de que cualquiera le preguntase la desconocida rompió el hielo.

— Llevan noches, desde que nació, pensado el nombre —_conjeturó_— ¿Para qué pensarlo? Por más que lo encubran sus pensamientos ya saben quién es él.

El garboso cuerpo del soberano terráqueo se irguió aún más en muestra de no temerle, al sus labios disponerse a pronunciar palabras.

— ¿Perdona? Es de mal gusto entrar al hogar de alguien sin ser invitado y más aún sin dar su nombre. —_mentó con serenidad, pero sin borrar la incomodidad_—

— Rubeus es el nombre que le darán. — _el cabello negro de la mujer se mecía con el viento proveniente de la ventana mientras sus ojos rubí emitían una onda engreída al mirar a cada ser en esa habitación._

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! —_gritó reclamante Uranus, al sacar su sable para intentar defenderse de cualquier agravio_—

La mujer, sosteniendo aún a la recién nacida creatura, empató su visión con la de Haruka para esbozar una sonrisa, entonces con sólo cerrar aquel par de iris fuego le lanzó al techo para mantenerla ahí como un magneto a una pieza de metal.

— ¡URANUS! —_rugió con intensidad Neptune_— ¡YA VERÁS! —_se lanzó sin prever consecuencias e inició la entonación a su planeta guardián con enjundia_—

La extranjera se giró para ojearla como cualquier bicho. Expandió la palma de su mano y absorbió el ataque. Con la misma onda de energía expelió un delgado rayo oscuro que atravesó de la frente de la pelimarina hasta su nuca y esta comenzó a caer. La triste Uranus era expectadora, sus labios ansiosos por gritar a su compañera permanecían sellados como escarmiento. Sailor Mercury, la más cercana a Michiru, corrió en el auxilio de su compañera.

— Los seres humanos son de naturaleza débil. —_mencionó aburrida_—

¿Qué has hecho? —_cuestionó asustada Ami sosteniendo a Neptune_—

¡La he dormido! No estoy autorizada para matarlas… aún.

Apretó su vestido blanco con sus manos. Enseguida llamo a su cetro y al cristal de plata. Luego de tenerlo en mano emitió el canto para llamar al poder lunar, a unos segundos de terminar su conjuro la soberana de la Luna fue arrastrada por una ventisca llevándose consigo a Lita y a Rei hasta el fondo del cuarto.

—Su PRIN-CE-SA —_remarcó_—no tiene el suficiente poder para acabar conmigo… —_ acarició dulcemente el cabello pelirrojo del pequeño_— Por el momento, en el universo, no es más que cualquier PRIN-CE-SA.

— ¡Debo corregirte! ¡Ella es nuestra reina! — _furiosa debatió Júpiter poniéndose en pie_—

Al escuchar y sentir aquel poder circulando en el palacio, Luna y Artemis alargaron sus pasos. Entrando al escenario se quedaron turbados. Vieron a la Sailor que vestía de blanco de pies a cabeza, sus gatunas patas comenzaron a decaer.

— ¡Es ella! —_gritó el gato blanco desahogando su garganta_—

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! Nuestro Sistema solar es tan intrascendente. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! —_mentó la felina en reclamo._ —

— Su PRINCESA está ocasionando muchos problemas. —_alzó al niño para mostrarlo a todos_— ¡He aquí la prueba!

— ¡Deja ya de minimizar a nuestra **Neo** **Reina**! —_le espetó con furia Mars socorriendo a Serena_—

En el techo forcejeaba Urano para liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

— Acaso no se lo han dicho, par de gatos. —_bajó al niño y lo colocó entre sus brazos_— Hablar de Selene… —_carcajeó al ver al par de gatos traspirando del miedo_— ¡Qué pena! —_habló entre dientes _— Tu hermana mayor, la única y legítima Reina de la Luna —_le explicó haciéndole gracia_—

— ¡Ella murió! —_soltó Luna_—…y su dolorosa traición al imperio forzó a la Reina Serenity borrara cada recuerdo de ella.

Serena observó confusa a los dos felinos. En su mente se generaban múltiples preguntas.

— ¡En fin…! —_resopló la mujer al sentir que la diversión se había acabado_— ¡A lo que he venido! —_puso enfrente de ella el rostro del bebe y después musitar con delicia_— ¡Eres mío!

La pequeña Dama estaba asustada, su cuerpo desfalleció ante la presión, era lógico pensar que aquél parto le había dejado exhausta. Elliot, quien sólo esperaba el momento de ver flaquear a la extraña y atacarle, tuvo que correr a tomar entre sus brazos a su mujer.

— ¡Deja a mi nieto! ¡Suéltalo!—_espetó la Neo reina para demandar con un impetuoso alarido_—

— ¿Qué quieres con él? ¿Quién diablos te crees tú? —_por fin abrió la boca venus quien se mantenía observante_—

La misteriosa mujer besó la frente al recién nacido y lo colocó con extremos cuidado sobre la cuna.

— ¿Qué cuáles son mis asuntos con Rubeus? —_se cruzó de brazos_— Su castigo ha terminado y pondré fin a su tortura.

Meneó su encrespada cabellera oscura inclinándose a la cuna y conectó la mirada con su objetivo.

Uranus continuaba cautiva, el sudor corría por su frente, mientras más se movía su cuerpo se debilitaba.

Las instrucciones del Rey de la Tierra fueron escuchadas "¡ES EL MOMENTO!". Cada guerrera posibilitada, junto a la Neo Reina, se unieron en el ataque. Los gatos reales pidieron que se detuvieran, sin embargo sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Con un dedo sin cambiar su postura la extranjera encerró a cada uno de los atacantes en una burbuja para continuar su trabajo. Los capturados lanzaron poderes para salir, pero sus poderes les dañaban a ellos mismos, así que dejaron de atacar la esfera que les rodeaba.

Entonces ella se dispuso a terminar. Sus ojos rojos emitieron una luz negra, ambos pares de ojos, el del bebe y el de ella se decoloraron. Lentamente se podía observar cómo, en un efecto degradado, eran intercambiados los colores del Iris. Ahora el pequeño tenía unos espectaculares rubíes prendidos en sus globos oculares y la extranjera poseía los turquesas.

— ¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO? — _Cuestionó Elliot_—

— Le devolví lo que le pertenecía… —_calmada le contestó_— le he dado mi protección eterna para ser elegido como uno de los salvados de esta galaxia, y le he bautizado con el nombre que ha llevado en cada pasado, ¡Rubeus!

— ¿Quién ERES? —preguntó el rey Endimión golpeando la esfera con su puño—

— ¿Enserio quieres saberlo? —_sonrió descaradamente, para mirarlos con altivez_— Yo soy el centro, yo soy la Scout que protege el flujo convencional del Infinito y los designios de la Princesa del Universo… soy quien dentro de tres años exterminaré su galaxia… Yo soy Sailor Essential.

El cuerpo de Sailor Essential desapareció con el flujo de su energía. Uranus azotó al suelo, Neptune despertó y las burbujas tronaron dejando libres a todos ahí.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significado traería para ellos? ¿Acabar dentro de tres años con su galaxia? ¿Sailor Essential?

*No tengo idea de cuál sea la manera correcta de escribir su nombre, Helios, Elliot, Eliot o Elios…

-Gracias a todos por la lectura-


End file.
